


Tick Tock Goes The Clock

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Random Drabbles. [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, John and Molly are roommates, M/M, Sherlock Is A Little Shit, fancy resturant, john's hopeless, molly is a bro, what time is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a lot of emotions regarding his first date with a man. It'd be great if he actually showed up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock Goes The Clock

"Now Molly..." John started as he tied his tie in about four different styles and decided to ditch the notion of a tie altogether. “What am I supposed to do if I don’t like him?” 

Molly watched as one of her longtime friends and resident hopeless case John Watson go on a date, with a man, for the first time after he met him a week ago. 

“John, if you don’t like him text me and I’ll call you with a fake emergency.” She clarified. 

John snapped his head up in surprise. “But, that’s rude!” John argued. 

‘Not as rude as just leaving the poor bloke at the restaurant!” Molly clarified as she handed John his wallet and pushed him out the door. 

 

John looked at the restaurant door with a few emotions, the frontrunners being nervousness, anticipation and anger. 

John had never been on a date with a man before, let alone a man he met only once after he literally ran into him on the way out of the store a few weeks ago. He anticipated the date though, seeing as how it was at one of the most posh restaurants in London with the ever so dreamy Sherlock Holmes but, he was starting to get a bit angry at the fact that his date failed to be there on time. 

 

“Meet me at The Momo 8:00 sharp.” Sherlock said. 

“8:00 sharp my arse” John thought as he looked at his watch as slowly saw the time meander into 9:00. 

At 9:05 John got his coat and made a path to the door but, was stopped by a tall, magnificent man standing in the doorway hanging up his Belstaff.

“Ah, I see you haven’t been waiting long.” Sherlock spoke, his voice sending chills down John’s spine. 

John looked down at himself and he did see how it appeared that he was just coming in but, it was quite the opposite. 

“Haven’t been waiting long?!” John exclaimed in a whisper-yell. “I’ve been here for over an hour Sherlock!” John said. 

Sherlock looked down at his wristwatch and looked back up at John. “But, I’m only five minutes late.”  
John looked at Sherlock like he was going to murder him. “Sherlock, it’s bloody nine o’clock!” he whispered his voice laced with anger and frustration. 

Sherlock, who was having enough of this dug his pink cellphone out of his pocket and showed the clock to John. 

8:10 it read in bold white letters. 

John looked down at his own watch in confusion and then realized. He hadn’t worn this watch since he was in the service. 

Sherlock peeked over John’s shoulder. “I deduce you need the time…"


End file.
